videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Circuit (SSBStrife)
}} Mario Circuit is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Strife, returning from . It is based upon the Mario Circuit course found in Mario Kart 8. Stage Layout Mario Circuit is a travelling stage. The fighters are carried via a long platform to various places on and around Mario Circuit. The platform that transports fighters to various points of the course is semi-soft, and a smaller platform floats parallel to it from its centre. One of the platform's stops is near the end of the course, on a platform suspended beneath an anti-gravity portion of the track. Fighters can travel up through the main platform but not down through it. Above their heads is the road, which stretches to each end of the screen and acts as a wall unless Shy Guy racers drive across it. Another stop is located near the finish line of the course, on a small hill where a sign for Mario Circuit is located. The hill reaches off the bottom of the screen, and is relatively small in width. A small semi-soft platform is suspended above the Mario Circuit sign. One of the platform's stops is located at the starting line of the course. Unlike in Mario Kart 8, the sign located above the starting line is stationary, and has a small semi-soft platform attached to it. The road beneath it stretches to the blast zones on the left and right of the stage. Yet another one of the platform's stops is located near the beginning of the course, suspended off the first of the course's bridges. The setting takes the shape of a large 'L', as the bridge acts as a wall that covers the entire right side of the screen. The left side of the main platform does not reach to the blast zone, and thus fighters can be KO'd into a chasm. There also exists a small semi-soft platform that floats above the bridge's extension. Another stop is set on a long platform near the end of the course. The platform is a downwards slope, and the right side of it extends off the screen towards the blast line. What makes this stop so interesting is the fact that the road appears in the background of the screen, and thus Shy Guy racers can deal damage at varying heights. One of the platform's stops is located on a tall white tower that overlooks the top of Princess Peach's Castle, as well as the area where the finish line is located. This tower is of average width, and completely flat. It does not reach the blast lines on either side, thus fighters can be KO'd off the bottom of the screen. Lastly, one of the stops is a more complicated one. Two longer platforms, each of which extend off one side of the stage, rest at the top of the screen with a small chasm in-between them. In the centre of this pit, lower down on the screen is a set of tires attached to the anti-gravity course, which can be stood on as a solid platform. The two platforms located at the top of the screen can both be travelled through them upwards, but not downwards through it. Shy Guy racers will race through the background and around the tires, being able to damage fighters at various different heights. Hazards The stage's main hazard is the moving platform. The moving platform travels to various points in the map, often driving close to the road. Touching the road deals damage and knockback, and at times a number of Shy Guy racers will drive through to deal even more damage and knockback. Because the course has an anti-gravity effect, the road may curve around the area where the characters fight, acting as a ceiling or wall. Music